Stairways
The stairway is a set series of stairs from Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The entrance to the first set of stairs is located from Level 9. * Ink Bendy randomly appears in the staircase itself * The first room consists of some stacked stools and animation desks, and some posters. This is also where the Searcher sometimes spawn here. * The second room contains nothing else than a couple of giant splats of ink, and a toolbox from the floor. * The third room consists of the "Sheep Songs!" and "Train Trouble" posters, and a coat hanger from the left side. From the wall are three air vent windows. * The fourth room contains a couch, a garbage can from the left side, and a round table with Boris' doll from the right side. Behind the couch are three portraits of the Bendy doll, the music note, and the ink jar respectively. * The fifth room contains two "TASTY EATS" machines. From between both machines is a shelf filled with wooden airplane toys. * The sixth room consists of several wooden barrels and a large amount of unobtainable bones. * The seventh and final room contains three cabinets and two gears from the left side. From the further right leads to between three respective locations - the second set of stairs, the Level P location, and the sunken room. Some Searchers can spawn here. Further from the right leading to Level P contains the "Little Devil Darlin'" poster and the wrench portrait. The second set of stairways begins from Level P after the first stairs. * The first floor consists of only stacked wooden crates from the right side where another set of stairs is located. * The second floor contains a shelf with empty bowls and several cans of Bacon Soup. There is a Bendy doll portrait hanging on the wall. There is also a round table with several more cans of Bacon Soup located next to the Little Miracle Station. * The third floor consists of a pipe with a non-clickable valve switch, with a large ink splat next to it. There is a toolbox next to the wall of machinery. A Searcher can spawn here. * The fourth floor contains an air vent window from the left wall and a cabinet. * The fifth floor consists of another Little Miracle Station. Next to the said station is an animation light, a suitcase box, a couple of broken doors, and a stool. * The sixth and final room consists the door leading to Level 11 from the left. From the right is a large amount of instruments and a music radio, along with another last sets of stairs. A Swollen Searcher can also spawn here. The third and last sets of stairs are located from Level 11 after the second sets of stairways. * The first room contains a desk with a chair and a bunch of blank sheets of paper printed on the walls and floor. Next to them are multiple chairs stacking up. * From the second room, the left side contains four cobweb-covered wooden crates, a toilet, and several cans of Bacon Soup. * The third room contains a barrel, a shelf with several televisions, and three gear signs. * The fourth room contains a sealed suitcase box and a music note sign. From the right consists of a bed next to the nearly empty shelf. * The fifth room consists of several dressers and paint buckets of ink. * The sixth and final room consists of a desk and a chair. There is a Bendy doll sign printed on the wall above the desk. The door on the left leads to the indoor balcony, the location on Level K. Trivia * From the sixth room of the first stairs with several barrels, there is a bug where it makes the spilling audio loop infinitely after hitting one of them. * From the sixth last room of the second stairs, clicking on the music radio plays the instrumental, edited "Bendy and the Ink Musical" music. This room is also the place where Henry can discover Sammy's voice when playing the correct following instruments. Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations